


A Night from the Garden

by Chainlocker



Series: It started out with a kiss (how did it end up like this) [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Also headcanon that Julian thinks that 'Verun' is a fun name to say, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, I Scream, I haven't really gotten into the game yet and I'm horny on main for Julian, Julian is baby, Julian is just a sweetie, Light Masochism, Other, The first thing I write for this fandom is smut, and Verun has Issues, oops I wrote another chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlocker/pseuds/Chainlocker
Summary: Verun was the one that led them here, chased by the guards. This plague doctor is more charming than she expects, even while he's wounded.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look this is literally the first smut that I have put anywhere on the internet, so don't... hate me too much if it's bad. I got five minutes into Julian's romance arc (the first arc I've done in the game so far) and it was implied that he was a masochist, there was A Moment, and then I did some rewriting from where I stopped. Literally if anything doesn't match up with what happens later in the game just know it's because I haven't gotten that far and it was easier to make shit up than to play through the rest right now, lmao.
> 
> Also this might turn into a small series of rewrites and excuses for Julian to be cute with Verun.

The moment Verun heard that small noise from Julian, watching his face and seeing him slide down the wall in front of her, she knew she was screwed. He stared up at her with wide eyes, his face still pink in embarrassment.

"Verun," he said quietly. "I-"

He was cut off by a shout from the street, the guards coming closer again. For a moment they both froze, before Julian started to struggle to his feet and Verun, not knowing what else to do, threw herself into his lap. He grunted as he fell back once again, his eye wide and glaring at her.

"What are you _doing_ , Verun? I thought you were a smart one, but-"

She pressed a hand over his mouth, the force of it pressing his head against the wall as well. The vines covering the majority of the rusted iron gate would probably cover them, the only problem was the red inside of his cloak.

"Cover us with your cloak," she whispered harshly.

He made a questioning noise and she grabbed the edge of his cloak, throwing it up above their heads as the guards clattered by. His eye widened just a hair more in realization and he pulled her closer, taking the edge of his cloak and wrapping it around them tightly. The noise died down after a minute or two, leaving adrenaline rushing through Verun's head.

"Ahem, Verun..."

Julian's voice startled her out of the tense fight-or-flight mode, sending her tumbling into nervous shivers. He seemed to freeze for a moment and she closed her eyes. Pulling that move with Julian's cloak was very possibly the most nerve-wracking thing she had done yet, oddly even above the jump over the garden gate. With that her mind and her body were in sync, fleeing from the guards. Just sitting and praying they didn't see the two of them rebelled against everything she had done so far every time that she had run into the doctor.

But then she felt a hand wrapped in leather touch her cheek, cupping her face and gently leading her to bury her face into Julian's chest.

"Now, now. That was a rather clever move, Verun. Foolhardy, if they had bothered to check the garden itself, but clever."

Verun opened her eyes as a hard shudder ran through her and tears suddenly flowed from her eyes. Her hands twisted into the fabric of his waistcoat for just a short moment before he let out a hiss of pain and she released, barely jerking back in surprise.

"Sorry," she mumbled, eyes still shedding tears as she tried to wipe them away. "I forgot..."

Julian chucked weakly, trying and failing to wipe away her tears with his gloves. "Oh Verun, don't cry. It's alright, as I said, I don't mind the pain."

She hiccuped once before Julian pressed his face into her hair, one hand cradling her head. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, until her tears were spent and Verun carefully put her hands on his shoulders and leaned back. He let his hand drop around her waist and smiled gently.

"Feeling better now, Verun?"

She nodded quietly, sighing. "Yeah, sorry for crying on you like that."

He chuckled lowly. "Don't worry, I'm used to it. At least this time it's something that I can fix." For a moment, haunted memories flashed in his eye, before he smiled again.

"Yeah... Yeah." Verun patted his cheek, surprisingly smooth, and let her hand gently fall to the base of his neck, her fingers trailing over his skin. She felt the bobbing motion of his throat as he swallowed and realized that they were _close_ , closer than they had been yet for any true amount of time.

Suddenly she was very aware of his hands around her, the pads of his fingers burning imaginary holes through her shirt as a grey eye stared into hers. Quietly Julian put some pressure into her back, encouraging her to lean forward. And she was drawn to him, closer and closer like two magnets that got too close to each other, until their lips met. Then it was like fireworks, sparking and warm, making Verun feel like she was drowning with need.

Their kisses got deeper, messier, more intense as they continued. Their lips were slick with spit, but it didn't feel gross like it should have. Instead it just made it easier for Verun to gently suck his bottom lip between her teeth and _bite_ , just hard enough to possibly prove her earlier thought.

And her thoughts were confirmed as Julian gave a startled, if not unpleasant gasp, giving a solid affirmation that _yes_ , he liked some pain at least. His arms tightened around her, one hand coming up to curl fingers into her short hair. Then he pulled her head back, his tongue sliding through her lips and her teeth and dancing around hers before he pulled back. His eye met hers, and there was an unexplainable soft danger to his grey eye. Not a physical danger, he would never put her through pain she didn't want, but more danger of an addiction that maybe she wouldn't be able to beat.

But his hand released her hair, instead cradling the back of her head as his lips found her neck and pressed and sucked for a few moments as his other hand slowly slid up her thigh. It wasn't insistent or trying to be sneaky, a questioning touch to try to make sure she was alright with it. And by all the gods she was fine with it, there was a craving just under her skin that demanded more as her hips just barely rutted up against him, his hand.

"Verun..." Julian murmured against just the small amount of skin showing around her neck, mouthing at it with barely a scrape of teeth. The sound of her name on his lips made shivers run down her spine, continuing as his hand reached up to rub between her legs, his knuckles gentle and somewhat searching. Verun jolted slightly as he found her sensitive clit, just barely letting out a gasp.

He hummed, continuing to kiss her neck as he rubbed harder, with more purpose, and Verun fell apart. She pressed closer, her head dropping as she let out quiet sounds, gasps and tiny moans that seemed to be driving Julian wild. A few moments of that and his hand suddenly pulled down the front of her pants.

Verun grabbed his hand and he instantly stopped, looking up at her with an almost desperate, searching gaze. "Glove," she said shakily, plucking at his leather encased fingers. He slid the glove off, letting it drop to the ground beside them, and lightly calloused fingers pressed up into her.

Verun shivered hard, and Julian let out a slow breath. "Yknow, I've been wondering what's between your legs," he murmured. "I didn't want to be rude by asking."

"Y-yeah?" Her voice shook more, and he crooked his fingers to press against something that sent pleasure streaking up and down her spine. She cried out as quietly as she could, her fingers digging into Julian's shoulders. She had to wait to get used to the pleasure, his fingers working her to the brink before she managed to hook her fingers into the edge of his pants, tugging uselessly. In return he pressed his still gloved hand over hers.

"Verun, it's not safe for that here," he murmured in her ear, his fingers still moving, still flexing in and out of her and rubbing against her clit in infuriating spikes of pleasure.

"Then where is it safe for you?" Her voice was on the edge of breaking, needy and wanting to give him the same pleasure that he was giving her.

"If you really want to know, you'll see in not too long." He then raised his gloved hand and pulled her face closer, kissing her so hard that her words were pressed back. He had such a way of nearly telling her how badly he needed her as well, how much he wanted to see her feel good. The way that his smile seemed to shine against her lips as a quiet moan flung itself up her throat, the way his fingers seemed to find every spot to make her feel good. He was making sure she was feeling good before himself, and _proud_ of himself for doing that.

But then her pleasure washed over her and she truly fell apart, slumping to rest her head in the crook of her shoulder as half broken noises were pulled out of her. Julian only kept his fingers moving for a few moments more before he pulled his hand out of her pants, wiping his hand off on his own pants. Then he wrapped his arms around her, turning his head to press feather light kisses to her neck, into her hair and behind her ear.

"You're amazing, Verun," he whispered.

She hummed quietly, still needy but oddly satisfied. Slowly she turned her head to look at him better, blinking slowly.

Julian chuckled quietly and kissed her chin, the only place available for him like that. "Nothing, nothing."

Verun shrugged and sat up, hands on his shoulders. There was still a definite bulge where his interest in her could be seen plainly, so she laid a hand over it and spoke haltingly. "Wh-where can we go to get you finished off?"

Julian's face flushed and he slid his other glove back on before cupping her face in one hand. "Are you sure?"

Verun nodded vehemently, not letting her inexperience in these matters get the best of her. Julian leaned forward to kiss her once more before he stood up, one arm around her waist hauling her up as well. The two of them stood there with their lips pressing together for several seconds before Verun leaned back, the doctor seeming kind of startled at the lack of contact.

"Julian, we have somewhere to go," Verun said gently, struggling to smirk. If she could simply stay here and kiss him until the sun rose she would do so gladly, but the guards were still out and about and she doubted her trick with his cloak would work for that long.

"Yes, yes, you're rather insistent on that, aren't you?" He sighed and pressed a hand to his side where he was still bleeding. Verun blushed. She couldn't believe that she had actually forgot about the wound that he had transferred to himself.

"Will you be able to handle much more?" She asked quietly, barely pressing her hand over his.

"I'll be fine, Verun." He kissed her forehead and took her hand, leading her back to the rusted fence that they had hopped to get into the garden. Verun was surprised by how weak her legs felt, the way they shook slightly.

Julian helped her get most of the way up the fence before he clambered over easily, waiting on the other side to catch her as he watched for guards. Verun swung her legs up and over and Julian caught her smoothly, setting her down on her feet.

"Come, let's hurry." He took her hand and they silently fled down the street, not quite as quickly as their earlier flight had been. Verun was lost in this part of the city so far from her home, and she clung to Julian's hand to avoid getting lost. Eventually he turned the corner and paused, suddenly hauling her up in his arms and then sitting himself on a low windowsill, swinging his legs in one at a time before letting Verun down inside.

"Home sweet home," he murmured into her ear, leading her through the dark room. Their shoes crunched over broken glass, and the door he opened creaked dreadfully. Verun hurried through with him and in the darkness she could see him press against a wooden wall just outside, the end of a hallway that led to a larger room. Then he smacked the side of his fist against a loose board above his head and the wall suddenly came loose.

He pried it open, and inside he went. Verun was nervous, not being able to see anything in the windowless room beyond.

"Julian?"' She called quietly, just a second before a candle flared to life in the room. Julian leaned closer to her, taking her hand and hauling her through.

He pulled the false wall closed again, sealing with a small click. Verun looked around the room in interest, her eyes adjusting to the candle light. There were shelves on the walls filled with empty bottles and jars and vials, though some had murky liquid still sitting in them. A desk sat in the corner with the candle standing on it, while a bed sat across the room from it. Towels were stacked in a neat pile on the shelves nearest the bed, along with a set of fresh sheets. Everything seemed a bit dusty, like it had been left to itself for a while.

"Where is this?" Her voice was quiet, unsure. The noise of the outside world had seemed to completely fall away once the wall had closed up, leaving the two of them in an unnatural silence.

"This was my old home, before the death of the Count." Julian's expression was sad, looking around the place. "This in particular was where I would disappear off to when I needed to think, or simply escape from all the mess of the plague when it got too bad."

Verun nodded quietly, reaching forward to take his hand. She squeezed it slightly and he turned towards her, pulling her closer into his chest. His lips met hers, more gentle than they had been in the garden, but quickly turning more needy. Then he started walking them backwards, towards the bed, until he twirled the two of them around and dipped Verun down onto the mattress as if they were dancing.

She laughed incredulously, her voice feeling loud in the absolute silence, and smiled up at him. "What are you doing, sir?"

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about," he answered softly. His arm unwound from around her and he slipped his cloak and waistcoat off before kneeling in front of her, slipping his leather gloves off as well. Then he undid the laces of her boots, having to push the legs of her pants up to get at it properly before pulling them both off. Then he leaned forward, looping his arms under her legs, pressing his cheek against her thigh. He just stared at her, Verun steadily growing red as she kept his gaze.

"I-I kinda think that our positions are supposed to be switched here," she stuttered.

His eye grew dark with lust and he smiled. "Well, let me do something for you first, then it will be better for the both of us."

She swallowed hard and gave a tiny nod. Slowly he moved closer, before his fingers hooked into the edge of her pants and slowly slid them down. He seemed just as uncertain as she did, sliding back up between her thighs as his hands gliding over her skin appreciatively until his mouth met the pink wetness he was aiming for. Verun gasped quietly, her fingers twisting into the sheets at the feeling of his tongue.

And she was so intensely sure that he was trying to ruin her, the way he pressed closer and _sucked_ in just the right places that made her voice break and her hips stutter closer. And she was sure he loved it when her thighs tightened around his head, Verun unable to resist as her high came rushing forward again. And Julian seemed to know exactly when that was going to happen as he pulled back just before it became unbearable, moving his head away. Verun let out a cry of neediness as Julian awkwardly undid his belt, letting his pants fall to the floor with a clank of the belt buckle. He leaned over her, caressing her cheek, holding back so well.

"Verun, look at me," he murmured, even as she tried to pull him down. "Verun, are you okay with this?"

She nodded quickly, just wanting _something_ to continue that feeling, and he finally obliged and fell closer to her, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other supporting most of his weight. Then she felt him brush at sensitive skin, searching for just a moment before he started pressing in.

But there was pain, and as she jolted and grimaced he instantly stopped and pulled back, limbs shaking. "Do you want to be on top?"

Verun didn't _know_ what she wanted to do, but she was willing to find out. So she nodded again and Julian rolled over, letting her crawl on top. Verun pressed a hand to his shoulder, her eyes catching on the wound in his side. It wasn't really bleeding anymore, as the blood dried around it, and she pushed his shirt up as her hands slid up his wide chest. Julian sat up just enough to take it off completely, and then Verun settled over him. His fingers ran through the curls between her legs and teased just a little to get her back on track and slowly, she found it easier to sink down onto him.

He let out a soft hiss, his hands squeezing her thighs in a tight but painless grip, needy but patient. And Verun slowly started moving, at first no more than rolling her hips around slightly, but it pulled noise out of him that she wasn't exactly expecting. The way he moaned and let her thighs go in favor of the sheets had her moving quicker, almost forgetting about her own pleasure until it hit her like a truck, overwhelming enough to make her hunch over with her hands on either side of his head. He pulled her down just a bit father to kiss her, and it very quickly devolved into panting into each other's mouths. She slowed as she finished once more, and Julian moved to pick up the slack.

But it was too much, the movement going even as she felt over sensitive. So she sat up a bit, putting a hand in the middle of Julian's chest. "Hey-hey. Stop for a moment." Her voice bounced with his movements, but he seemed too wrapped up into the pleasure of it to notice, his lips parting as his neck stretched upwards. And he was _loud_ , letting out moans and incoherent sentences that might've been attempted praises, to Verun or the gods she wasn't sure.

So she pushed herself up off him, steadying her voice. " _Stop_ , for a moment."

His eye flew open at that, his body shuddering to a stop. And Verun took that moment for her body to adjust again, at least in theory, before she sank back down onto him with a hum. His hips stuttered like he was about to keep going again, but she put more weight on the hand on his chest.

"No, no. I'm going to do this."

He hummed desperately, caressing her thighs as his hands trailed their way to her belly. "Hah, Verun-"

She sat up straight, trying to look imperious as she sank back down. At least until she went all the way down, a jolt of pleasure hitting her with the new position. It surprised a slight hum out of her, though she was determined to get Julian off just once that night, just to pay him back. And hey, if that meant it made her feel good in return as well, it was just a bonus, right?

So she sat like that, listening to the glorious cacophony of noise Julian made as she moved rhythmically, figuring out how to kind of swirl her hips around as she moved down to make his voice hiccup cutely. And she pressed a light hand to the wound on his side, watching as his back arched and his noise seemed to double, the satisfaction of it drawing Verun's voice out in turn. Eventually any sense of control got garbled up in all the movement and Verun leaned forward to bury her face into his shoulder.

"Move," she gasped, groaning low in her throat as suddenly his body jumped into motion, hips nearly slamming up to meet hers over and over again until he gave a final shudder and suddenly hauled her off as he finished onto his stomach. Verun was shivering through her own aftershocks, somewhat peeved that she didn't know to move off of him herself. She let herself down beside him, pressing kisses to his shoulder.

After a minute he sighed, stretching to grab one of the towels stacked up on the shelves to clean up. He wiped himself off, yawned, and turned over to face Verun. She was laying propped up on her elbow, just watching Julian as he got comfortable next to her.

He gently reached out to toy with the edge of her sleeve, eye focused on the fabric but clearly distracted. "Think you can take this off?" His voice was soft, free of the pressure that many other men would have to see her body.

Maybe that's why she found herself slipping the rest of her clothing off, both her shirt and the binding keeping her chest flat. He seemed curious, but not hungry, as he slid his fingers down the center of her chest, feeling her skin. And Verun felt drawn to him once more, snuggling herself into his arms to press her face into his bare chest. He held her there, his hands spread across her back as their skin stuck together with sweat.

"You're amazing, Verun," he said quietly. "Amazing."

“And what if I told you that I don’t know what the hell I’m doing?”

He smiled and slid a hand down her back. "That's fine." His other hand took hers, bringing it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "You are beautiful." He kissed her first knuckle. "You are powerful." He kissed her last knuckle. "You are anything you want." He kissed the two knuckles in between, before looking straight at her.

Verun blushed and stared back until he shifted forward to kiss her lips, and then closed her eyes. The soft press of lips on hers made her sigh, her body relaxed and sore after all the sex and action of the day. His hand brushed over her cheek, and they laid close together until Julian yawned again. For a moment she remembered the flower he had tucked behind her ear, sad that it had been lost in all of their busyness.

"Sleep, Verun. I'll wake you in the morning before the Countess expects you."

She looked at him as the candle burned down and smiled tiredly. The Countess would have her head if she knew what Verun had done tonight, but that was a concern for later. Right now she had a comfortable, warm body next to hers and a satisfying ache between her legs, and she needed nothing more.


	2. The Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, thought I was done, did you? I did too, lmao. Epilogue thing that I came up with, this time with a bit more angst than I meant there to be.

Verun awoke to feel the bed underneath her shift, and then settle once more as whatever it was lifted off the mattress. She barely made a noise, but as the bed settled Verun could hear the sound of pacing, bare feet padding back and forth around the room.

Quietly Verun opened her eyes, surprised to see that there was now light coming in from some unknown point in the room. And she saw Julian pacing, his hands fiddling with something that she couldn't see. Verun watched for a few minutes, too tired in her body to decide to do anything. Her legs were still sore from the sex that must have happened no more than what, two, three hours ago? She certainly didn't feel well rested enough to have slept more than that.

Eventually, Verun spoke up as much as she could. "Julian," she mumbled into the pillow, her eyes sliding shut against her will.

The pacing stopped, and Verun could feel Julian quietly tiptoe back to the bed. He sat down, all his weight centered in one place, and Verun turned over with a sigh, her arms snaking around him.

"D'n like it when you pace," she mumbled, words barely coherent in tiredness.

Julian chuckled, running a hand through her hair. "Sorry, darling. Nervous habit."

"Mere," Verun said, arms trying to pull Julian down next to her. Thankfully he came easy, his still bare body pressing against her also bare skin.

"Sorry for worrying you," he murmured into her hair.

"Stay," Verun said, voice shaky. Maybe it was just the sex, the lack of physical distance between the two of them right now, or the continuing waves of sleep calling for her to come back, but there was an  _ ache _ in her chest when she thought of waking up without Julian there. Verun didn't want to be left alone, in this strange house haunted by whispers of the past.

Julian froze for a moment, and Verun had a sudden flash of fear run through her chest, making her arms squeeze around Julian fiercely. But he just leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to her forehead, a hand smoothing over her back. "Yeah, I can stay."

His voice sounded pained, uncertain, but there was such a powerful longing behind all that, that Verun hoped would he would hold true to his word. She fell asleep, her arms still tucked tightly around Julian.

That didn't stop him from having nightmares though. Verun woke up as the light in the hidden room was getting steadily brighter, her eyes taking a moment to adjust. Beside her, Julian was twitching, his face contorted in a horrid, desperate sort of fear. His voice broke, whimpering small noises until he nearly thrashed himself out of bed. He would've hit the ground, if it hadn't been for Verun quickly sitting up and grabbing him, hauling him closer to her body.

But that simply made him gasp, his eye flying open in a panic as his hands gripped hard onto Verun's arms. For a moment it seemed like he didn't recognize her, before he gulped in a breath and fell back into the sheets, his entire body tense and shivering.

Verun felt herself softening, reaching out to put a hand on Julian's chest. "Julian…"

He laid a hand over hers, his breath shuddering as he struggled to relax. The murderer's brand seared into his hand was a stark reminder of what Verun was supposed to do, and she grimaced slightly.

"Sorry, I uh… didn't mean to wake you."

"Nightmares?" Verun smiled ruefully, in understanding.

"Yeah… they've, never really left me alone, not after I left Vesuvia. Hell, even before then."

Verun sat back, her back pressing against the wooden panels behind her. The silence around then settled heavily, lengthening the pause of conversation into something awkward, until again Verun broke it.

"Nightmares suck, don't they?" She grinned quietly at Julian, watching as a small laugh was surprised out of him.

"Yeah, they do. Do you get nightmares often?" He reached out, pulling Verun closer so that her head rested on his shoulder and their skin pressed together, what felt like miles and miles of comfortable warmth.

"Often enough," Verun whispered. "I can never remember what they're about though. I-I think they might be about my past, why I can't remember anything."

"Wh...at do you mean, you can't remember anything?" Julian looked over at her, concern and confusion making his face look almost mournful.

"I… don't have memories before Vesuvia. Nothing before Asra, him teaching me how to speak, how to function properly." Verun paused. Maybe she had said too much already. Those early memories were always painful to think about. "Whenever I try to remember, I get… blindingly painful headaches, or chest pains, it… it's like my body doesn't want to remember, like my body can't handle whatever is there."

Julian must have seen something on her face, as he reached up and ran a hand over her cheek. "Well, you're not the only one who gets headaches from trying to remember too hard." He bit his lip then and looked away, gently pulling away from Verun.

He stood there, Verun now able to see him in all his naked glory… before he slowly grew red and turned away to get dressed.

Verun was rather aware that her cheeks were also somewhat pink, but she found the voice to laugh. "Oooh, c'mon, don't tell me you're shy even now."

Even with his back turned they could see Julian's ears start turning red, his shoulders quickly following suit as he struggled to untangle his clothes. "I- uh, no? Not at all, it's just…"

Verun quickly but quietly rose off the bed and wrapped her arms around Julian's waist, nuzzling her nose into his back. "Even after you fucked me so well last night,  _ darling _ ~?" It came out smoother than even Verun was expecting, a perfect tease. She could feel Julian's muscles tense under her fingers as he let out a soft, choked sound.

“... did I… really do that well, Verun?” His voice was joking, but strained, like he so awfully wanted to hear her approval. Verun could feel his heartbeat fluttering under his skin, wild and erratic.

“Yes, you did  _ very _ well, Julian…” Verun moved her hands and ran her fingers down his chest, down over his bellybutton and spreading to his hips, just barely down to the tops of his thighs. She felt his shiver against her body and quietly, Verun sighed into his skin.

Then, slowly, as if asking permission, Julian turned around in her arms. His face and his ears were red, emanating warmth as his eye stared down at their lips, wanting but… hesitant. He almost looked scared.

Verun paused. With Julian facing her, her words died in their throat. Verun yearned to shower him in praise, to revive the passion of the night before, but with that eye on her… it wasn’t uncomfortable, but she wasn’t as sure as she was saying it to his back.

Instead, Verun slipped her fingers into Julian’s hair and  _ pulled _ him down to press her lips to his. Julian let out a groan at the harsh tug, his arms softly looping around Verun and pulling her closer. He was noisy, gasping and moaning and humming in pleasure, and the two of them barely broke apart to gasp for air at times, seeming to twist each other into knots to tie themselves together. Then Verun pulled her lips away and  _ bit _ into the doctor’s shoulder, hard enough to leave quite a mark.

“V-Verun,” he stuttered with a gasp, pulling the magician as close as he could.

“Julian,” she whispered into his ear, saying his name like a prayer, like a plea. “Julian.”

With a groan he dug his fingers into her shoulder. “Please, just- haaah- tell me, tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do. I’ll do whatever, just-”

Verun barely paused to watch the bite mark she had left heal in just moments, a touch of disappointment spreading through her even as their nails raked down Julian’s back, feeling him shiver as his voice warbled in a needy cry. “I want you to hush,” she said, leaning back and putting a finger to his lips. It was a different feeling, seeing the way Julian’s face was so flushed, his eye hooded and needy. Something about it made Verun feel… powerful, like she was in control for once.

Verun's hands slowly worked their way down his shoulders, reaching for Julian's hands. Carefully she led Julian to wrap one arm around her waist, sighing at the feeling of calloused fingertips. Julian went with it so easy, forcing himself to be pliant in her grip, watching her eyes for just a spark of approval.

Verun smiled, reaching up again to brush a hand over his cheek. His face was still warm from all his blushing, and he eagerly turned his face into her hand to kiss her palm.

“Good boy,” she said quietly, watching Julian’s face go brilliantly red all over again. Then Verun laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips, which he returned quickly once he got his bearings again. “Now, get dressed.”

He paused slightly and nodded dazedly, staring at Verun.

“Hmmm?” Verun smiled at him, softly flicking the center of his chest. “Something wrong, Julian?”

“I- uh, no.” He shook his head to clear whatever thoughts he had running through it and stooped down to grab his shirt out of the pile of clothing on the floor. “No, just… you look…”

“Amazing?” Verun finished his sentence for him as his voice trailed off, remembering his words the night before.

He smiled. “Yeah. Amazing.”


End file.
